


What is really going on here?

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Iris is worrying the heck out of Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry had noticed Iris being distant and he was worried that it was something that he did. She had also been getting angry at Barry for no apparent reason. 

One morning while they woke up Iris didn't have that beautiful smile she always had. Instead she kept a straight face. 

"Morning Iris" Barry said hesitantly 

"Morning." She replied flatly 

Barry cleared his throat as he walked to his closet to get dressed for work. He later walked down stairs to see Iris sitting on the couch watching Tv with her cup of coffee

"Bye sweetie" Barry called 

"Bye" she said back 

Barry was a bit bummed that he didn't get his usual kiss goodbye but he figured that it was good that he was giving Iris her space. They had been married for four months now and he was sure that everything was going fine but there was this nagging feeling in Barry's heart to talk to Iris. 

He sped out of the apartment and headed to work 

When he got to work he got started right away so he could take his mind off of the troubles. 

It was nearing around 5:00 and he would be able to leave in 30 minutes but he didn't really want to go home. Of course he wanted to see Iris but...he didn't want to see Iris upset. 

His phone buzzed alerting him that he had gotten a text message......it was from Iris...

He slowly opened the message and read it 

I: we need to talk 

Barry instantly felt a crushing feeling in his heart. He then noticed the tears that fell on his phone. He tried to think long and hard about what he could've done. Oh god did Iris want to divorce him? His mind raced with questions and he couldn't take it he just sped to their apartment.

He saw Iris in the same place she was earlier that morning. 

"Hey Barry." Iris greeted from the couch. Her expression was very hard to read and that worried Barry even more. Iris noticed how Barry's eyes were red and puffy she realized that he had been crying 

"Barry are you ok? What's wrong?" She questioned 

"I-I...." he couldn't even get words out. He was so scared of losing Iris 

"Barry?" Iris asked as she walked over to him "baby what's wrong?" She pushed 

Barry's lip quivered before asking  
"You don't want to divorce right?" He choked out 

"What?! Of course not where did this thought come from?" She asked shocked

"Well you've b-been really distant and mad at me and when I got this text I just got so scared that you wanted a divorce" he cries 

Iris cursed at herself for making Barry feel this way 

"Barry I want you to know that I'll never leave you...I love you too much. Yes I have been distant and snippy but the reason for that is...........that....I'm...pregnant" 

Barry's jaw hung open and he was speechless 

"Bar what do you think? Are you upset?" She asked nervously 

"What?! Of course not! I'm overjoyed!!!!" He picked up Iris and spun her around 

Iris was laughing and was relieved that Barry wasn't upset. Deep down though she knew that Barry wouldn't be upset 

"I'm going to be a dad!! Wait I-I'm going to b-be a d-d-dad?" He asked getting pale 

"Woah bar don't pass out on me" she said steering him over to the couch 

"I'm so excited" he whispers happily 

"Me too but I'll have to warn you these next months I might not be a happy camper." 

"But I'll be able to handle it now that I know the reason" Barry laughs

"Really?" She asks sincerely 

"Anything for you Mrs West-Allen" he smiled 

"I love you Barry" 

"I love you too"


	2. Black eye

Iris was 7 months along now and you could see the baby bump for sure. Barry knew that Iris was trying to be light and happy but when the hormones were talking you never knew what was going to happen

They woke up peacefully in their bed this morning and Barry could tell that this would be a challenging day.

"Good morning love" he said kissing her 

"Morning" 

"How did you sleep?"

"Horribly" 

"Do I need to talk to them? Give them a harsh talking to?" Barry laughs waving a playful finger

"Haha no I don't think so...but I do think you need to help me to the toilet because I might need to throw up" Iris said with a pale smile 

Barry got up and walked around to Iris' side of the bed. He took her hand and walked her carefully over to the bathroom. 

Barry left Iris to do her thing and decided to make breakfast he made notes not to make eggs due to Iris' reaction last week. It ended in tears. 

He made pancakes and coffee. He brought it up to Iris who was now laying in bed again with her belly completely out. 

"Here you go...breakfast in bed" he smiled handing her the plate 

"Awe thank you bar." She said as she started to tear up "I have the best husband ever...and I can't believe I almost lost him to my best friend or patty spivot" she was crying full on tears now. 

"Iris..." Barry tried to hold back a laugh "there was no way I would ever end up with anyone else" he hugged her 

Iris shoved him off "then why did you date other people? Huh? What was I not good enough for you at the time?" Angry tears were streaming now 

"Iris..sweetie-" he began but was cut off 

"Don't sweetie me" she slapped him then...hard. Barry would be surprised if there wasn't a mark.  
Barry yelped from the pain and looked up to see Iris rolled over in bed and somehow already asleep 

He decided to blame the hormones and he got up and cleared the plates. He could feel his eye swelling as he washed the dishes. 

He walked back upstairs and climbed in bed with iris. 

30 minutes later Iris started to stir and she slowly woke up. Barry didn't say anything in fear of getting hit again. Iris sat up and took in her surroundings. She looked at Barry and her eyes got wide.

"Oh my god bar I'm so sorry!" Her hand instantly goes to his eye and he hisses in pain 

"It's not that bad" he tried to justify 

"Not that bad?!?! It's a solid black eye" she panicked 

"What?!" Barry got up and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough he had a black eye 

"Iris how can you hit that hard! Are you sure that you don't have super strength" Barry laughed 

"Barry this isn't funny your eye is completely bruised and I'm worried I did damage!" She walked over inspecting the eye 

"Iris I'm fine I heal." Barry reassured 

"Oh my lord let's just hope these next two months won't be like this" she says cradling his face 

"I'll be fine.." Barry smiles as he leans into kiss her. 

Finally after 1 hour of lots of ice and lots of kisses Barry's eye finally healed and all that was left was just the red spot that the ice had left. 

And Barry made a self note: never to call Iris sweetie while she was in a full breakdown mode


	3. I'm here Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youre gunna get some barry whump in this

Barry felt the burning hot pain that flared in his abdomen and he realized that the criminal he was just fighting had just shot him. 

'great' Barry thought to himself. He tied the man up and took him to Iron heights. He noticed how his vision got blurry and he realized that he was starting to bleed too much. Before he did anything about it he heard Cisco on his intercoms.

"Dude!!!!" Cisco yelled through the coms

"What Cisco?" Barry asked

"Iris just went into labor you better get here ASAP" Barry completely forgot about his wound and he raced through the streets of Central City. and finally Reached STAR Labs 

He heard Iris's agonized screams and he instantly was by her side 

"I'm here alright." He said getting light headed 

"Barry......Barry it hurts.....It hurts." She sobbed and Barry felt completely at fault.

"I know baby... you got this alright Caitlin says that they're on their way." Barry tried to comfort

"I-I can't do this." Iris cries out

"Yes you can I believe in you look at me." Barry says gaining Iris' attention   
"You are strong and you can do this." he encouraged 

"This is going to be hell" Iris said while having another contraction

45 painful minutes of labor later Iris gave birth to a strong healthy baby boy and the girl was on her way.

"come on Iris you're doing so well only one more baby to go." Barry encouraged not feeling to well himself. The bullet inside him hut like hell but none the less he stayed with his wife.

"Here comes the head iris, one last push ready? ok 3...2...1... push." Caitlin encouraged

"Shes almost here." Barry encouraged. 

"aaaaaaaannnnnnndddd here she is!" Caitlin congratulated.

Caitlin quickly cleaned off the crying baby girl and bundled her up into a blanket and handed her off to iris. 

"Would you like me to get Joe?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes please" Iris said exhausted 

Joe later walks in and sees Barry holding the boy and Iris holding the girl. His eyes fill with tears at the sight. 

"There's paw paw" Iris laughs 

"Awe there are my grand babies!" he exclaimed. Barry started to laugh but quickly got extremely dizzy. He could tell that he was going to pass out. He quickly walked over to joe

"Joe please take Don" He said with urgency.

"Wha-" Joe asked taking the baby that's when Barry completely blacked out and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Barry!" Iris said concerned 

Joe handed off the baby to iris and that's when he noticed the puddle of blood just beside iris' bed 

"Bar?" joe questioned rolling the young hero over and seeing a splotch of blood on his shirt. 'crap' joe thought. he had to play it off so he didn't worry iris

"Ah don't worry I think hes just overwhelmed that he's a father." 

Iris just smiles exhaustion written all over her face

"get some sleep baby I'll get Barry." He said picking up Barry and rushing him into the cortex 

Cisco saw the shape of Barry and panicked. 

"What happened!!!!" he shrieked 

"I don't know but I know he's been shot and the bullet is still in the wound and we need to get it out." 

The best Cisco could do was set Barry down in a table and start fishing the bullet out

It took a bit but the bullet was out of Barry and his skin was already patched and healed 

barry woke up slowly and the first thing that he realized that the pain in his abdomen was gone and his skin was no longer broken open. 

"There you are... you're awake! how are you feeling?" Joe asked

"Much better" he replied honestly 

"Good"

"Can I see my children?" Barry asked

"Of course Bar...Iris is sleeping though." 

"I'll be fine." Barry said getting up and walking over to the med bay. he was met by the cutest sight that he would ever see. It was iris asleep with the twins in either one of her arms. 

Barry goes and picks up his daughter and cradles her softly. 

"Hi baby.. how are you doing." He cooed while kissing her small forehead 

"I told you that you'd be a good father." Iris said groggily 

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Barry laughed 

"getting to know little dawn?" Iris asked 

"Mhm she so cute and precious...you did a wonderful job iris." 

"We Barry. We did a good job" Iris corrected 

"I love you" Barry said 

"I love you too" 

 

NEXT CHAPTER: The tornado twins waking up in the middle of the night and Barry lets Iris sleep and he goes and checks on them. 

Until next time


	4. Crying all night

Baby cries echoed the apartment as Barry slowly woke up.

Iris sighed upset at being woken up. She was about to get up and take care of it but Barry stuck his arm out and said 

"I got it" 

He got up slowly and made his way to the nursery.

He saw don rolling around and crying 

"Hey buddy what's up?" He asked picking up don.

"Can't sleep? I know that feeling welll." Barry sympathized. 

He cradled the small body in his hands. 

Him and Iris had been concerned because the twins were now 10 months old and dawn had already started to talk. It was nothing major just the occasional mama and dada and she had learned the word wawa. But don just didn't talk. Barry wasn't too worried because he knew that it took him a bit to walk but he finally did it so Barry knew that there would be no issue 

Don started to make sounds and he started to babble 

"D-D-D" don started and he got so excited 

"IRIS" Barry screamed calling his wife over 

"What?! Did something happen!" She panicked rushing in the room 

"Don is about to say his first words!!" He said with glee looking down at his son 

"D-D-D-Dada" don squealed 

Barry's smile got so wide

"Dada....dada...." don said gleefully 

"Yea buddy that's me" Barry smiled 

Just then dawn started to whine 

Barry and iris looked at eachother and groaned 

"I got it" he said kissing her


End file.
